Aspects of the disclosure relate to computing technologies, such as computer hardware and/or computer software. In particular, aspects of the disclosure relate to mobile computing device technologies, systems, methods, apparatuses, and computer-readable media.
Increasingly, mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and other mobile computing devices, include location-based functionalities which allow such devices to provide appropriate content and other features based on the location of such a device (and correspondingly, the location of the user of the device). For example, a mobile device may be able to determine its current location (e.g., using positioning signals received from navigation satellites) and, based on its determined location, display advertisements for nearby stores and provide other location-specific information to a user.
In some instances, however, a mobile device might not be able to determine its current location, for instance, because of poor reception of positioning signals, lack of appropriate hardware, or other reasons (e.g., low power, reduced processing resources, power conservation mode, etc.). In these instances, location-based functionalities might be rendered inoperable and/or otherwise unavailable, as such a mobile device may be unable to determine its position.